


Jeff "Nippleplay" Winger

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Britta finds out about Jeff's kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff "Nippleplay" Winger

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo square: Obviously, nippleplay/tit torture.

"Good morning, Jeff."

Jeff woke up in his bed in his apartment beside Britta.  She had wrapped her body up in his bedsheets.

Jeff's eyes widened.  "What happened last night?  Why are you in this bed--wait, why are _we_ in this bed?"

"We had a few drinks, you called a taxi to drop us off at your apartment and we had sex."

"No, you and I did _not_ have sex.  This is all a dream.  I'm asleep in my own apartment and I am alone.  I'm going to wake up from this dream any time now."  

"Then why am I wrapped up in this sheet?  Don't tell me you don't notice the lack of bedsheets covering your body, Jeff."

"You are wrapped up in the sheets because you're being modest.  I'm sure if Abed was here he'd find the right movie to explain the predicament we are currently in.  Since Abed is not here right now, I am going to lay here until I wake up from my dream."

Jeff looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom, silently, for a few seconds.  Britta looked at him and frowned.

"Any moment now I will wake up from this dream."

Jeff continued to stare at the ceiling.  

"Purple nurple time!"  

Britta grabbed Jeff's nipples.  She twisted them. 

"How did you know that playing with my nipples arouses me, Britta?"  Jeff was still looking at the ceiling.  "Now I  _know_ this is a dream.  I'm pinching my own nipples in my sleep as I am saying this."

"I didn't know you liked having your nipples twisted, Jeff.  I saw this being done on _The House Bunny._ I thought if I did this you'd realize you were awake."

"Since when have you ever seen _The House Bunny_ _?_ "

Britta hesitated.  "I watched it with some female friends during that brief period when the school thought I was the coolest person on campus."

"Right."

"It's true."

"You didn't watch that film with your cats?"

Britta did not respond.

"And now back to me waking up from my dream." 

Britta twisted Jeff's nipples harder. 

"That feels good, Britta--I mean, myself.  Keep doing it.  No, that's not what I meant.  What I meant was 'Jeff, stop pinching your nipples.  You're not pinching your nipples.'" 

Britta stopped pinching Jeff's nipples.  Sliding out of Jeff's bedsheets, she walked to his bathroom.  She was about to turn on the faucet when she saw a package of Icy Hot sitting by Jeff's sink.  She took the tube out of the box and returned to Jeff's bed.  Dollops of the Icy Hot went onto Britta's palms and onto Jeff's nipples.

"My nipples are not getting cold," Jeff said as the Icy Hot was stimulating the nerves in his nipples and breasts to feel cold.  "The AC in my apartment is on too low and when I wake up I will turn it off.  And I am not getting aroused by my breasts getting extremely cold."  Jeff grabbed his dick and continued staring at the ceiling.  When the Icy Hot's chemicals started stimulating the nerves to feel heat, Jeff sprung out of bed, still grabbing his dick.

"Ouch!" 

"Jeff, you're not dreaming."  Britta had rolled back into Jeff's covers.  "I was unknowingly getting you off with your nipples so you'd realize you weren't dreaming."

"I know that.  But how did you know that I apply Icy Hot to my nipples whenever I masturbate?  The only other person I've ever told that to was Professor Duncan.  That was when he was hungover one night when I still worked at the law firm and we inexplicably went barhopping."

"I didn't know that.  I thought you kept the Icy Hot for...you know...actual muscle sprains."

"I've been into nippleplay ever since my doctor prescribed Icy Hot after I sprained my breasts at the same time."

"How'd you do that?"

"I was flexing my muscles to attract a couple of girls.  That was also when I worked at the law firm."

"Jeff, do you always do stupid things after you go barhopping with people?  Like act out your sexual fetishes?"

"Apparently yes.  The nipple pinching and the Icy Hot stays between us, okay?  You are _never_ to tell anyone I get off on nippleplay."

"Okay.  My lips are sealed."

  
_Epilogue_   
  
_Britta would randomly tell Troy and Abed before an anthropology study session/diorama building session in the library that Jeff was into getting his nipples pinched and rubbing Icy Hot on his nipples when he masturbated, causing Troy to nickname Jeff Jeff "Nippleplay" Winger for all eternity._


End file.
